


A Vicious Cycle

by Winderdusr



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Unrequited Love, Wall Sex, but very sad, mentions of abuse, not very graphic, poor Ivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winderdusr/pseuds/Winderdusr
Summary: Ivy would like it if Harley stayed for once.





	

God she felt like such an idiot!

Thinking that Harley, of all people, was sane enough to know when something or someone, in this case, wasn't good for her. After all Ivy had done for her, here she was, legs wrapped around the waist of the man, if you could call him that, who'd Harley had ran away from in the first place. 

Ivy fixed herself so she was hiding even more discreetly while she watched the 'happy couple' fuck in the dark alley.

Honestly, Ivy was more disappointed in herself than she was in Harley. Expecting to much of Harley Quinn never ended well, because no one would ever replace Mr. J. Not even Ivy. Ivy who had iced her bruises and bandaged the rips in her skin. All put there by Mr. J himself. 

Speaking of Mr. J, it seems he'd 'missed' his little jester or was bored, because he'd shown up to a bank job Ivy and Harley were pulling with pink roses, Harley's favorite, in hand, a half-assed apology and an empty promise to never lift a finger to Harley again. Of course Harley ate that shit up. 

She'd dropped her duffel full of cash and ran right into his arms. As usual. That's when Ivy followed them into the alley, determined to talk some sense into Harls, but it seemed they couldn't even wait to get to whatever hijacked penthouse/ base the Joker was currently cooped up in, because Harley's skirt was already pushed up to her ribs, she was gripping onto Joker like an anaconda and giggling like an excited school girl. 

Ivy just took a deep breath and turned around, quiet as she could be, grabbed both duffel bags and walked away while trying to drown out the orchestra of 'YES's! and MR. J's!'. 

It's not like it was the last time she'd see Harley. In a few months or even weeks, the cycle would start again. Harley would have a brief moment of lucidity and leave The Joker, then he'd convince her he was sorry and Harley would leave with him. Like always. 

Of course Ivy will wait for her. She always does. And she'll wait again and again because she can't ever turn away Harley. Why? Well, those reasons are all her own.


End file.
